


King

by Olajah



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boys In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexual, M/M, Magic, Partying, abbusive, badboy, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olajah/pseuds/Olajah
Summary: James King is Collin Ridge's infamous delinquent. All he includeds himself in is trouble.If you ask him what he does for fun he'll probably say "girls, drugs, and parties" then punch you in the face for even asking him that.Well James' mother is tired of dealling with him and tired of the phone call from the school and the police. So she places him in a youth group for "diverse" children.While at this group for different kids he meets Enoch. A quiet boy who's not really a troubled kid, but his parents refuse to accept him for who he is. Which is gay.Enoch also shares a 'special' part about himself with James, that just so happens to be something he should have kept to himself. Something that might put James in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

Gay. 

Something that I'm not. I like girls, hell I love sex. 

Where I grew up gay wasn't an option, you would get your ass beat right back into that damn closet.

But you can't help who you love, it's not like you can choose. Fate chooses for you and you just have to go with it.

I choosing was the case I wouldn't have fallen for the boy in my youth group.

I would still be what this society views as "normal" what every parent hoped their child didn't turn out like. Even though I already am a disappointment.

Like I said already though, I'm not completely gay. I enjoy the female body and I can't even think about touching another guys dick without wanting to throw up everything I ever ate.

But with him it's different, it's like I get all soft. Like all the walls I ever created had a secret passage way just for him.

So I mean I guess you could call me gay but I'm really not, oh and if I hear you call me that your fucking dead.

And all this shit started when my mom sent me to Clara's classes for diverse youth.


	2. Chapter 1

I can't feel anything.

I can't think straight. 

Numbness was the only feeling I enjoyed. Ironic huh?  
Me enjoying the feeing of no feeling at all.

There's a reason medical people use numbing gels and shots during operations. 

To block out pain. So you don't have to go through the excruciating feeling of being cut open, poked, choked and stabbed.

That's exactly why I smoke. You know minus the purpose of being cut open. To feel numb and to escape. To forget the endless faces of chicks I've banged and left that same night. 

To forget how my dad use to beat my mom and how he would get so drunk off his ass that he tried to set our house on fire with my little sister Rose in it. 

Feelings are weaknesses, they create nothing but issues and or leverage. Like if I choose to stay in a relationship, someone would eventually get hurt and I'd rather not take a chance and end up being that someone.

So I don't try to show feeling and I don't try to act like I like you or act like I care about anything your saying. Because I honestly don't give a fuck about what you have to say to me or about me.

You can call me a selfish, narcissistic asshole. You'd only be stating the obvious. There's one person I look out for, there's one person I try to stay out of jail for and that's Rose and Rose only. 

She has one person in this world who treats her like a priority. She doesn't have a loving mother and a caring father that are suppose to guide her through life. And I'll be damn if she grows up like me. A fuck up.

"Aye man. You good?" ask my friend Jacob. We're really close but not in like a weird way. We met in the first grade when he was the new kid at school and on the block. He told me that his parents dropped him off in front of my neighbors house and never came back for him. 

They adopted him and he's been their kid ever since, and my bestfriend. He knows about my dad and my fucked up life, he know just about everything. He's the only one that can read me, see through me. 

He's about 5'11, a little shorter than me, gentle brown skin and the most content voice I've ever heard. Might I just say man he is a lady killer, I remember one time we had a race to see who could sleep with the most girls in one night. Let's just say I lost by far.

"Uh, yea I'm fine." I reply, he takes a long drag of the roll then passes it to me. He never told me who his dealer is but it doesn't matter, he supplies some good shit.

"Hey, what are you doing after school today." he ask looking at the sun rise. We are currently sitting behind the school before it even opens, just getting high to get through the day. 

"I'm meeting that chick Sara at her house before her parents come home" he looks me in my eyes with a reckless grin on his face. I wiggle my eybrows at him and he laughs.

"Is it Sara Porter, 'cause I heard she gives the best head in the school. Man the things I'd do if I got the chance with Sara. I'd flip her over and fuc-"

"Okay! I get it, no need to go into detail. I get your point." I had the stop him there or I'd hurl.

He chuckled and grabbed the rest of the joint from my hands, he took one last drag then stomped on it. 

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well I mean it is a Friday, and I don't think you want to be stuck at home. So...there's this party at Jackson state I got invited to and if you want to come you can." he said causally.

"Uh hell yeah I want to go, college parties are the best kind of parties." I stand up when I start to hear the chatter of students approaching the building. 

Jacob stands up next to me and puts his head down. He lets out a sigh rubbing his hands together. He's down I can already tell, he gets like this everytime his birthday comes around. 

He still has never met his parents and they never tried to contact him. Yeah he loves his  family, but I know it must hurt to know that your parents didn't want you. To know that they didn't even have the courtesy to place you in an orphanage, but to drop you on the doorstep of a stranger and leave. He remembers a little of what they look like but it's been so long.

Sometimes I wish my parents would have left me on someone's door step. Hopefully I would have had a better life than what I happen to have now. But if that were to happen I would have this living relationship with my sister and my bestfriend.

"Hey it's going to be okay. They missed out on one hell of a fucking kid. You're the best person I know and you are an amazing person. Don't let their fuck up be your down fall dude." I lightly pat his shoulder not sure on how to truly comfort him.

"Yea, I know. I just get to thinking sometimes and it really fucks me over." he mumbles and lifts his head, I just nod in understanding. We stand in silence for a few seconds and I kick some rocks, the bell rings and Jacob grabs his backpack.

"Well. To hell we go." I say and we start walking to the main doors.

 

The day was shit. The students are all assholes, besides the weird kids that don't even talk in class. The food is terrible like they are trying to kill us all as a way of population control in schools. 

I have homework that probably won't get done. Who am I kidding it most definitely won't get done.

I hop in my car and head down to the day care wear my precious Rose is waiting for me after her school ends. Rose is 6 years old and the best thing that's ever happened to me. 

The daycares not far from my school so if she ever needed anything or there was an emergency while I was at school she could run to me. 

I pull into a spot and go inside, all the little kids are running around and laughing. I look for Rose but don't see her. 

"Hey there James how you doing?" The nice old woman behind the desk ask. Her name is Bertha and she's watched over me while I was in pampers too. Now my Rose and I fully trust her.

"I'm doing real well Mrs. Bertha thank you. I'm here to pick up Rose." I say, writing my signature on the sign out sheet.

"Alright. Here's your name tag and you can go right on ahead and get her." She instructed, handing me the name tag she promised. 

I place it on my chest and walk through the small child proof fence. I look around the mass of playing children and still can't find Rose. I looked at the arts and craft sections, ask the kids playing tag, still nothing. I see her bag in the cubby slot and grab it, placing one strap on my shoulder. 

I was on my way back to the front desk to ask Bertha, that is until I spotted a little leg swinging back and forth from a small pocket in the jungle gym. 

I change my course and approach the small limb. I slowly turn the corner and see a small brown haired child with a book in her hands unable to see me. 

"I've been looking all over for you." I speak up, removing the book from her hands but not losing her place. She sits up in the small space that seemed to fit her little frame perfectly. 

"Well you found me." She said smiling that toothy grin, and moved forward to come out the jungle gym. I hand her the back pack and her book. She gave me a smile and started walking her way to the exit of the building. 

I noticed that on our way out she walked with her head down, not making eye contact with the other kids or even telling any of them goodbye. Some of the children watched us leave and I'd never been as uncomfortable in my life than that moment. 

Like I'm okay with large masses of  people but I'm definitely not okay with huge ass groups of kids. They are actually terrifying. 

Rose waited at the fence so I could open it from the inside, and she walked right out the door not looking back once. I waved back at Bertha and made my way to the car. 

I unlocked the doors so she could climb in her little car seat. I go in behind her to make sure she's in securely. Then hop in the drivers seat. 

"Hey Rosey? Why don't you play with the other kids?" I ask while buckling in myself. 

"Because I don't like them." She whispered, cracking her book open once again. 

"Well why is that?" I question, turning in my seat to look at her. She looked above her book with sad eyes on the verge of tears. 

"Because they talk about me Jamie. About my clothes and my hair, they talk about mommy and daddy. That's why I don't like them, they're mean to me. None of them ever want to play with me and they never let me play. So I just play by myself." She finished her confession then went back to her book.

She said nothing else the whole ride home. I tried to ask her if she was okay but nothing. A brick wall.

 

We enter the house and I kick off my shoes heading straight for the kitchen. Mom's probably off somewhere with one of her flings. I grab a hot pocket out the freezer and pop it in the microwave.

"I'm ready Jamie." a small voice says from behind. I turn to see Rose with a night bag on her back and her little blanket in hand. 

"Ready for what exactly honey?" 

She gave me a look that clearly stated that I forgot something and that she would punch me if she was capable of doing so.  
"For the sleep over at Hannah's house." she wimped, pouting with the most adorable frown. It completely slipped my mind, but worked in my favor. 

It's about time to head to Sara's and I needed somewhere for Rose. "Then let's get a move on, don't want to be late. Can't keep that Hannah waiting now can we love." I cheered, pulling my hot pocket out the microwave. 

We walk to the door items with us, putting my shoes back on and to the car. Rose's friends house wasn't to far away from us, she lived with her grandmother, who was also the lady that always gave me candy on Halloween even though she knew I was to old. 

I walked Rose to the door and said my good byes, I told her mom would be by to pick her up tomorrow and that I love her. 

When I got in my car I got a text from Sara.

Sara: hey, you still coming or what ;)

I'm kinda trying to figure out why she didn't just send a emoji but but decided not to bring it up.

Me: Um.... yeah sure.  
Don't want her to think I remembered or cared.

Sara: cool my address is 1745 Sugarloft dr. See you soon;)

Again with the winking face, I don't understand girls at all. But I do understand one thing. I need to get my ass over to Sugarloft drive asap!

 

I follow the directions given by my phone until I get to the location with the flag. Google maps always uses up my battery life I swear. 

When I stop at the address given, it's a nice sized yellow house with nice paint and a white fence. Like something you would see in a movie with that one family with the perfect house and perfect family and nothing imaginable could ever mess that up. 

I parked my car by the neighbors just in case a parent came home during my "visit." I leave the comfort of my car and walk up the pathway leading to the front door. I give the bell a ring and knock twice. 

It didn't take her long to answer "well hey you." she said leaning against the door frame. Seductively?

"Uh hey Sara." was all that seemed fit for this situation. 

"Come in" she instructed, clearing the door way allowing my access. This wasn't the only door she'd be opening tonight if you get my drift. Haha insert wink.

Her house had a warm and cozy feel to it, welcoming like a home should be. 

I follow behind her, weaving our way through her house, she hadn't even asked me if I wanted a glass of water. Southern hospitality has gone to shit that's for sure. 

She led me straight to her room, shutting the door behind us. "So....How was your day" I say filling the quiet between us.

Sara's room is like every basic teenage girls room. Pink, posters of "hot" guys, pictures of friends and family, all that junk.

It's so stereotypical, ya know? So easily guessed based on her appearance and the way she's held. 

I'm still looking around her room taking in everything when she attacked me with her mouth.

She starts placing hot kisses all over my neck and I let her. Letting the woman feel like they are in control for a minute is okay but when I take control, there will be a reckoning.

I pick her up and she instantly wraps her petite legs around my hips, and I walk us to her bed. I lay us down softly, me on my back and her on top of me. 

I flip us over that way I'm on top truly showing who's in control here, I have seen from past experiences that girls happen to like that. My hands are on either side of her head holding my weight up so I don't crush her. 

I kiss her neck and her bare chest, it's not long before I feel my hard on. I unzip my jean and pull them off. When I get back on top of her, her bra had already been taken off. 

That's my favorite part.

When I looked at her chest I think I got harder, if that's even possible. She kisses my lips and runs her hands through my hair. A groan escapes my throat and I can feel her smirk against my lips. 

I don't even ask for permission before I ram my raging member into her. She lets out a loud moan arching her back in the process. I start a steady rhythm in her and grip the sheets as her walls close around me.

She's gripping my hair harder now moaning louder than the first time. I kiss her lip to shut her up, muting her moans with my lips as I go faster and harder than before. 

She removed her hands from my hair down to my back holding on as if for dear life, I can feel her perfectly manicured nail digging into my skin.  I already know thats going to leave marks and that's okay. 

I feel her starting to tremble under me and I look down at her and she screams my name over and over again. I pull out as she releases all her cum on the sheets.

I kiss her neck and grab her right breast and massage it. She pushes me off her and I land on my side. She places her cold hand on my chest and slowly gets down to where her and my dick were at eye level. 

She puts her hand around it as much as she could and starts to pump up and down. My arms go weak and I fall on my back. Next thing I know I feel warmth and wetness on my penis.

I look down and see her eyes closed with my penis in hand and the other pleasuring herself. Then she put it in her mouth and I died. She slurped and sucked, working her mouth like a fucking god. Her ways were causing my body to jerk its hips upward forcing me deeper into her throat.  
She was even able to take it all in, I could feel the end of her thoat. 

The warm sensation of her mouth and the pull of her suck is like magic. I could feel myself climaxing as she sucks and sucks until I came in her and she took it.  All.  Swallowing it, she licks her lips and she came back up.

She kissed my body all the way up until she got to my face "Go for it" she whispered in my ear. I knew what she meant and I don't do that kind of fucking so I pulled her down and placed two if my fingers inside and I felt her shake with pleasure beneath me. I went in and out slowly teasing her, then faster and faster until she reached her limit all over my hand and collapsed on the bed.

 

I kiss her head and climbed off the comfortable mattress.

I walk into the bathroom to wash my hands grabbing my pants on the way in. "Your not staying?" she questions looking at me from the bed.

"Yeah...no. I have things to do baby cakes." I say turning the water off and exiting the bathroom. I grab my shirt off the floor and throw it on.

"I'm not just some cheap whore James!!" I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just walked out ignoring her calls. My grandmother use to say, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. 

Great words of wisdom.

 

I drive back to mine and park the car, heading over to Jacob's. I unlock the door (with a the spare key I have, not breaking in) and head upstairs. 

His parents don't get home until late. His mom's a Nurse and his dad's a lawyer. 

I walk up the flights of stairs to his room. When I get close to the door all I hear is moans and grunts. 

"Oh my god Daddy!" damn he got her calling him daddy. That's my boy. They grow up so fast.

I head back downstairs and into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I get out all the ingredients for it and place them on the counter. I try to concentrate on the task at hand but can't when I'm hearing the screams of who ever the hell that girl is up there.

I made one for me and Jacob knowing that he'll probably be hungry after fucking that chicks brains out. 

I pull out the chips and stop when I hear his door open and I hide behind the kitchen island. I hear their patter of feet descending the staircase.

"That was great Jacob. Thanks again." she says in a seductive voice and I snickered a little 'cause it was so ugly.

"Yeah no problem." he says, I peek over the counter for a look. She tries to kiss him but he ducts for the door opening it for her. She blushes a shade of red and walks out "Bye" he says closing the door not even waiting for a reply.

"Hows it going daddy?" I ask and he jumps and screams at the same time. I huddle over busting in laughter. "I'm about to fucking piss my pants!" I should have video taped that shit. 

Once I stop laughing I look up at Jacob and if looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

"When did you get here?" he ask grabbing one of the sandwiches I made taking a bite.

"When she was calling you daddy." I say trying not to laugh.

"Well that was the whole time so you might want to be a little more specific." he smirked opening the bag of chips.

I laugh at his comment and take a seat on a bar stool "Then about 10 minutes ago." I say pulling a plate to me.

"You were listening for 10 minutes?!" he looked shocked.

"I wasn't listening, I was making sandwiches." I say inoccently.

He gives me a look of uncertainty but doesn't say anything after.

"So how was Sara?" 

"She was a little quick but the head game was no lie, amazing." 

"You lucky bitch." I chuckle at his comment.

"So when's this party?" I ask putting my plate and his in the sink. 

"Uh..20 minutues. I'm going to go shower and when I come out we can leave. Okay?" he says going up the stairs.

"Okay." I hook my phone up on the charger and lay on the couch. I'm actually kind of tired. Before I knew my eyes closed, and I fell asleep.


End file.
